


At the Point of No Return

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [28]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: My Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and everything is so crappy.Maybe I'm at that point of no return. slight reference to suicide. please r%r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Point of No Return

My voice is cracking,  
I'm losing hope,  
and everything is so crappy.  
Maybe I'm at that point of no return.  
What else is new?

I'm contemplating once again,  
why shit always happen to me.  
I don't want to kill myself,  
and yet I feel a bullet went through  
my heart.

But maybe,  
just maybe  
tomorrow might be better.  
Who knows?  
All I know is that nothing is ever ok.


End file.
